Talk:Megami Tensei II
AWESOME 425px|left|Digital Devil Story 2 FINALE 425px|left|The rest of the FINALE (uncovered) Gotta love that "English" (best game of all time) --Yksehtniycul 23:12, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Nice. I particularly loved GIRLFRIEND, FRIEND DEAD, LUSIFER, and BERUZEBUBU. SeventhEvening 23:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Truth is I've never found the time to play thru this game. There was lots of time when I was younger, but this is one of the most sophisticated Famicom games ever (released after the Super Famicom) and no emulator could emulate it properly, much less it's sound card, which is legendary I think. What I know is really of Kyuuyaku (the remake) ...which I'm not crazy about, but probably enjoy playing more (technically) ...I thought it was weird how in the end you seem to climb down two or three ladders, rather than taking an elevator up to YHVH (presumably in some heavenly void type setting) ...and also I noticed Lucifer was in the final party, which I could be wrong, but don't think is possible in the Kyuuyaku game. So either the Youtuber Gamesharked Lucifer into his party (very possible) or the whole Ahura Mazda swap out thing might be a Kyuuyaku exclusive. --Yksehtniycul 23:30, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :The second vid ends on a cliffhanger, so I'm guessing there might be more. But not from the same place these came from --Yksehtniycul 23:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I noticed most if not all of the nakama in the first vid were bosses. So they were either Gamesharked, or there is actually some means of obtaining them via union (seems unlikely) --Yksehtniycul 23:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Stat Template Recently, I've found a site which has all the demons' stats. So, since I don't know how to make one myself even after reading how to, can someone create a stat template for MT2? I want it to basically look like the template for MT1 demons, but instead of EXP it should be how many could appear. The location part should be replaced with item drops, too.-- 05:01, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :In case anybody needs it, the stats are Stamina, Intelligence, Attack, Agility, Luck and Defense,respectively.-- 05:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm on it, hold on. « Zahlzeit 04:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::So let me double confirm, you want to replace the EXP section with a max occurance section or something? What do you want to call the section? « Zahlzeit 04:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Formations could work.-- 04:51, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I think I got it: http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MT2Stats « Zahlzeit 04:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Replace Hit with Attack and Strength with Stamina. Luck is missing, too.-- 05:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Check it again. How's that? « Zahlzeit 08:47, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Looks great. Thanks.-- 01:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I tried out the template here, but for some reason it just displays a red link. I'm pretty sure I did everything right, though. I found out the 's' in MT2stats wasn't capitalized, I'll fix that.-- 01:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Megami Tensei I+II Soundtrack Someone might be interested in translating these: http://imgur.com/a/HvO6W/all There's like a timeline where it tries to connect I and II. Different Attack Types For Demons So I've known for a while that demons in Megami Tensei II can have normal attacks that are either Sword or Gun-type (much like they can in Strange Journey), but hadn't had a way of reliably testing every single demon's normal attack until now. After finding some cheat codes on TCRF, I was able to hack whatever demons I liked into my party for testing purposes (including Evil-aligned demons that can't be obtained normally) and test their normal attacks on Slimes (which conveniently nullify Gun attacks in the original NES version). I was also able to properly test Skills whose elements were previously unclear/not known, finding what I believe to be their correct elements. (Tentarafoo, for example, is actually Force-elemental and not Nerve-elemental like initially thought, as Belial (who reflects Force attacks) reflected it when it was used on him.) Below are my own spreadsheets detailing my findings. Note that I didn't bother to include Skill variants such as Dance (1) that end up going unused in-game. Interestingly, some Skills that only appear on enemies, such as Poison Gas, CAN be used normally if users of these Skills are hacked into the party, but others (most notably Sing (2) and Energy Drain) do not work properly in the player's hands. I'll label the latter Skills as enemy-only and not the former, mostly for convenience's sake. Skills: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1eryUo81SUvwVbTXUttZI3bNh_Cral2nFvZOnurEtVZM/edit?usp=sharing Demons: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1Mo9ZdfN1W843nwlUtRbK4VqGY6p0mZscW2DY2Kh5xoU/edit?usp=sharing Feel free to use these for your own editing on this site. 00:08, December 26, 2017 (UTC)